ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Path of Least Expectation
}} The Monster In The Darkness teleports Vaarsuvius and O-Chul to safety by unknown means. Cast * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Xykon ◀ ▶ * The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * Three Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ Transcript O-Chul is still frozen by Xykon's Mass Hold Person spell. O-Chul: Nnnnnnn... O-Chul makes his saving throw, breaking free of the spell. O-Chul: nnnRAAARGH!!! O-Chul: Elf? I am finally turning my thoughts to escape, now. Try to shrug off the spell, as the Twelve Gods have helped me to do. O-Chul: ... O-Chul: No? Then I suppose I am carrying you. Monster in the Darkness: O-Chul, you need to get out of here! He's gonna be really mad when he gets back! O-Chul: Agreed, we must— Xykon, enraged, bursts through the wall with a "CRASH!!!!" Xykon: Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to find that?!? Xykon: It has the best anti-detection spells we know on it!!! We're going to need to search for it BY HAND! Monster in the Darkness: Oh man! You don't know what he's like when he gets like this! You gotta leave right now! Xykon puts his right hand in front of Vaarsuvius's face and his left in O-Chul's mouth. Xykon: I am officially DONE WITH THIS. I'm snuffing you sickening pouches of warm goo right now. O-Chul: Gllrck! Monster in the Darkness: You're my friend, you HAVE to be OK! It can't end like this! It's not fair! Monster in the Darkness: You need to leave. You need to— Xykon: Meteor— Monster in the Darkness' eyes glow. Monster In The Darkness: —ESCAPE. O-Chul and Vaarsuvius vanish with a "pop! pop!" Xykon: —Swuhh??? Xykon: Where did they go??? Large amounts of magic energy burst from Xykon's hands as he throws up his arms in rage. Xykon: WHO JUST STOLE MY KILLS?!?!? The demon-roaches stare up at the Monster in the Darkness. Monster in the Darkness: ...What? Monster In The Darkness: Why are you all looking at me like that? D&D Context * Normally, Mass Hold Person has a duration of 1 round/level. However, anyone paralyzed by it can attempt a will saving throw on their turn to break free of the paralysis early. * Meteor Swarm, the 9th level spell, is Xykon's favored offensive spell. * MitD's "Escape" power is ambiguous. Possibilities include ** Spells such as: *** Teleport or Greater Teleport *** Plane Shift *** Wish or Limited Wish *** Miracle *** Dreamscape (an epic-level spell) ** Psionic abilities such as: *** Bend Reality *** Reality Revision *** Psionic Teleport (or Greater Psionic Teleport) Trivia * Xykon yelling "WHO JUST STOLE MY KILLS?!?!?" is a reference to kill stealing, which is when in a game someone kills something that someone else had been fighting and gets credit for it. * There has been link|21003874}} much speculation regarding what power enabled the MitD to teleport O-Chul and V to safety. MitD's ability to do this is a major clue to its identity. * The title is a play on the physical concept of the path of least resistance. External links * 661}} View the comic * 114300}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Meteor Swarm Category:Uses Escape Category:O-Chul and Vaarsuvius Escape From Xykon